story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Holger Dahl
(ホルガー・ダール Horugā Dāru) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. He is Kirara's love interest. 'Appearance' Holger is a boy with light skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes. During spring & summer, he is seen wearing red T-shirt with white rectangle on the center, written "HD" in black text. The white shorts have another "HD" in the right side. His footwear are grey socks and black sneakers with red ties. For autumn & winter, Holger wears red fleece jacket with black on both sides and silver zipper. The white text "HD" is written on the right side. He also wears white training trousers and black shoes with red ties. In Life is Like Flowers, his Spring & Summer clothing is just red. The "HD" print has been removed. It is replaced with a black name tag on the right side, with HD Entertainment logo and below is white text that says " ". 'Personality' Holger comes off as alert and hard-working, to the point that Kirara has (somewhat negatively) influenced his way of thinking. However, he can also do rather unexpected things whilst maintaining a straight face. He possesses a unique world view, which makes him nonreactive to things such as fairytale stories. 'Relationships' Kirara Nijiiro: The girl who loves Holger. He was a childhood friend of Kirara. In anime, Kirara refers him as Horu-kun as their romantic relationship continues... Per Sandholm: As they are good friends and classmates, the two have been shown to speak to each other. One such time was when Holger told Per that his phone was ringing while he was out studying. Later on, Holger stands up for Per along with the rest of students when he was involved in a fight. Matthias Nielsen: Matthias and Holger had a rather rocky start when they met each other as Holger didn't like Matthias spending time with Freja and Kirara respectively. Holger told Matthias that Freja was timid to introduce herself when they first met and he wouldn't give him up which led her to also becoming a classmate towards Freja. Eventually, as time went on, Matthias and Holger became best friends and were shown to be spending more time together. François Cartier: He acts as a good buddy to François. Benedikt Schöne: Holger found him Benedikt extroverted. Both can be friendly when they talk to each other. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 10 February (Aquarius) *Specialties: Crafting, origami, making landscape *Hobbies: Fossil collecting, discovering new things, reading book and write in a journal *People's first impression of Holger that he is rather easy to befriend. *The first thing he does in morning is saying "Good morning, sunshine". *Along with Per and Matthias, Holger originally wanted to form a gang called "3Dnavians" but it never appeared. *According to the event Let's Cook in Story of World II: A Flowery Life, Holger is not very good at cooking (because he's embarrassed to do it). But recently he's trying to learn more. *Between sleep and meals, he chooses meals. *He enjoys playing with Per's younger sister Maya. *Holger can't stand dust and wooly animals. *Holger has a habit of doing a thinking pose while looking aside, then faces forward by holding arms (when get worried). *The first ever song that Holger listened was "Under the Moonlight" by Kirara Nijiiro. *One bad thing about Holger is lack of relaxed attitude. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Nordic Category:Love interest